1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions for stimulating plant growth, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a composition and its method of application to leguminous plants to thereby increase the yield amount of fruit produced from the plants.
2. General Background and Prior Art
It is known in the art to use various agricultural growth promoters. In addition to the chemical composition of the particular growth stimulant which may be emloyed to increase the yield of a given plant or crop, it is also important that the method of application (including the time period in which the chemical is applied in a certain stage of the plant growth cycle), be carefully controlled. In fact, interaction of the particular growth stimulant composition, its ability to adhere to the plant are all vital to an increase in fruit yield from a given crop.
Several methods and compositions for stimulating plant growth have been patented. The following table lists some of these prior art patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTORS ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 2,842,051 P. W. Brian et al 7/8/56 3,004,845 R. J. LaPierre 10/17/61 3,102,017 R. A. Shurter, Jr, 8/27/63 3,199,971 G. Shimazaki 8/10/65 3,210,173 T. M. Mozell 10/5/76 3,472,647 G. T. Miller 10/14/69 3,630,717 G. T. Miller 12/28/71 3,764,294 G. T. Miller 10/9/73 3,915,686 G. T. Miller 10/28/75 ______________________________________